


Just Another Face in the Crowd

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [55]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Instincts, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Dark, Injury, Knotting, M/M, Paranoia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: For days now, Joel feels watched. He's pretty sure it's simple paranoia, but the feeling doesn't go away. One night, he decides to battle it with a few beers in a bar.On the way home, it turns out that it isn't paranoia at all.(The one where we all pretend that the ability Illusion can mimic people, too.)
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Zoroark (Pokemon)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Just Another Face in the Crowd

Downing his beer, Joel gave a listless sigh as he listened to the easy chatter of his friends. Going out to the pub had been Nick’s idea, an attempt to pull Joel out of his latest funk. He appreciated it, really, but even after his third beer, his anxiety didn’t calm down.

He looked around, again and again, always trying to catch someone, anyone, staring at him. It was the weirdest feeling, a prickling sensation in the nape of his neck; for a week now he’d felt it, and it was driving him insane.

“Come on, Joel, relax,” Tom said and nudged against his shoulder. His face was flushed from the shots he was doing with Peter and he leered in the direction of the bar, nodding towards a pretty brunette standing there. “Bet she could make ya, huh?”

Tom’s words found loud approval by his friends, no matter that Joel looked at the woman and felt nothing. Hell, she could even be his mystery stalker. It made his skin crawl in a decidedly unattractive manner. “Cut it out, Tom,” he said with a slur in his voice, rubbing his forehead in a weak attempt to clear his head a bit. “‘m not in the mood.”

“Spoilsport.” Peter got up with a laugh. “Lemme try, then.”

The raucous comments following Peter had Joel on the edge again, especially when the feeling of being watched only intensified. Flinching, he pushed his empty glass away and threw a few quid on the table, getting up a tad unsteady.

“I’ll go home,” he announced. “No, really, ‘m tired.”

Nick perked up. “Want me to walk you?”

Joel hesitated and took a good look at his friend, noticing something in his eyes. He pushed down a grimace and smiled instead, shaking his head. “Nah,” he replied with fake ease. He didn’t want to think about the way Nick sometimes looked at him. That was a can of worms he didn’t want to open yet. “I’m fine.”

Outside of the pub, it was already dark. Winter was closing in and his breath was visible in the night. Shuddering, Joel pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and marched on, the cold clearing his head after a while.

It sucked, because the moment the haze cleared, unbidden thoughts swamped up. Why did Nick offer to walk him home? It wasn’t that far from his apartment, anyway, and he wasn’t that drunk. Nick would also often try and spend time with him alone, always smiling and nudging.

And Joel didn’t want to think about that, about how flirty Nick could sometimes get with him. He was 25, and he had never been overall interested in guys. Same with girls, really, but Nick should know better, right? He was one of Joel’s best friends.

For a wild moment, Joel thought about kissing him, and he didn’t know if he should feel disgusted or what, but then he turned a corner and, deep in thought as he was, ran right into someone and stumbled backwards.

“Oh, fuck, sorry,” he blurted out, blindly grabbing for something to hold onto. Hands pulled him up and forward again, the grip strong and almost uncomfortable around his arms.

Blinking, Joel found himself face to face with a rough-looking stranger. Around the same height, short, greying hair and a scraggly beard, hard and dark eyes with a weird look to them. He was also still holding onto Joel, mouth twisting but no words coming out.

“Eh,” Joel stammered before he tried to pull back. The stranger only grabbed him closer, and suddenly Joel was afraid and angry. “Let go!” he shouted.

This, he quickly realized, triggered the stranger to acting out. With a silent snarl, Joel was pulled around the corner, one arm around his torso, pinning his arms down, the other hand clamping his mouth shut. Thrashing in the surprisingly strong hold, panic seized Joel as he was dragged towards an alleyway, away from the few people still walking up and down the main street. His shouts were muffled by the hand and when he bit into the fingers, something felt _wrong_.

The guy also didn’t let go. He brought the two all the way to the backend of the alley, where he pressed Joel against the dirty wall, putting himself close behind him. Heat was waving off of the stranger and Joel thought he would vomit when the guy started to press his face against Joel’s neck, sniffing loudly and panting. Drool drizzled down onto his skin, and then-

Then the guy humped him dry.

Eyes wide and body rigid, Joel started to thrash. The stranger _growled_ , nails digging into Joel’s arms, and shoved him hard, but Joel didn’t stop, kicking out and throwing his weight around.

With a strangled snarl, he was turned around, now with his back against the wall. He could feel the hard line of a cock pressing against his crotch, the foul breath of the guy close to his face. There was a bright blue glint in his eyes, and it was wrong, wrong, _wrong_ , until something rippled in front of him, like a cloth being pulled away or water flowing.

As the image of the rough guy fell, Joel could clearly see now who had hidden behind it. Or rather: What had hidden behind it. Blue eyes wide and pupils dilated into big black spots, the Zoroark stared at him, and suddenly Joel knew who had watched him all this time. Claws dug into his arms, and then the Pokemon moved again.

To Joel’s great disgust, he could now _see_ the cock rubbing at him - it was a long, thick thing, tapering off to a pointed end. The base was bulbing out with each thrust, and the whole thing was a deep-red in colour, glistening with moisture. Joel felt sick as he watched a few droplets push out of the twitching slit. With a gasp, he made to shout out for help, to yet again try to move away.

He did manage to cry as the Zoroark lunged forward, teeth breaking his skin as he was bitten right in the neck. He knew that the Pokemon had drawn blood and Joel _screamed_ with the shock and the pain, not noticing as the Zoroark tensed and, with a growl, came.

Letting go of him, the Zoroark stood there for a moment, panting heavily and cock slowly softening. Smirking with great satisfaction, the Pokemon then illusioned itself back into the human before fleeing the scene, leaving Joel behind.

\---

He didn’t go to the hospital, nor did he go to the police. Somehow, he made it home without people stopping him. The wound at his neck already stopped bleeding, for what it’s worth.

When Joel moved to get the dried semen from his clothes, he rushed to the toilet and vomited.

But he didn’t call the police. He was tempted, for a while, to call a friend or maybe his family; to fall back on them, to let it all out, to just hope that one of them would come and make it alright again. But he didn’t, shame burning hot in his chest. He’d been laughably easy to push around. And who would believe him? Why would a wild Zoroark even _do_ something like that?

He wanted to call Nick, but all he could think of was a pair of bright blue eyes staring wildly at him.

He called sick at Monday, keeping to himself. Claiming illness, his sister came over to do some shopping for him. Joel didn’t leave the house or answered many calls in the following days, feeling shaken, stressed and ill from the encounter.

He doesn’t call Nick and doesn’t even answer Nick’s calls. At some point, Joel simply pulled the cord of the phone. His windows had already been shut tight since last week.

Nick came to find him five days into Joel’s hermitage, knocking on the door and ringing the bell for minutes until Joel finally gave in and opened the door. He knew he looked like shit - sleep had been evading him mostly, and he couldn’t stop thinking of his assault, and that the Zoroark was still out there.

It took Nick one look to see that, and then he was inside his apartment, his hands on Joel’s shoulders and face etched in worry. “Joel,” he said and something in Joel just broke.

Why he let Nick hold him as he broke down, he couldn’t say. But it didn’t bother him, the way Nick had his arms around him and let him cry on his shoulder. His friend tried to soothe him, rubbing his back and asking what was going on, but Joel couldn’t tell him. What would he think, to know that Joel had let someone do that to him?

Bright blue eyes and a hard cock pressed against him. He shuddered and gasped for air.

“Joel, you need to tell me,” Nick said.

But he couldn’t. Not about that night. Only about- “I was right,” he blurted out, clinging to Nick for all it was worth. “I was right, there is a stalker, Nick, I can’t go out, I can’t-”

“Okay, okay, slow now.” The worry was still there, but also an edge of something else. “You saw them? Joel, we need to go to the police if that’s true.”

“No!” Pushing away, panic came over Joel. “No, I can’t, they won’t believe me and he’ll know!”

“Who will know, Joel?” Nick’s voice was imploring, and then he was too close, one hand cupping Joel’s face, eyes burning with an anger Joel had never seen in him. “Did he touch you? Is he blackmailing you? I’ll fucking _kill_ him!”

“He- I,” Joel tried to say, but _Nick was touching him, he was so angry for him_ and he couldn’t deal with this now. Gasping, he moved away and turned around. “I can’t go to the police,” he said instead of a thousand other things more helpful.

How would it be, to kiss Nick? But the memory of bright blue eyes made him sick to the stomach.

“Joel, I just want to help you,” Nick said, slower now, more composed. He came closer and then he was just this solid warmth behind Joel, hands on his shoulders, down his arms, rubbing soothing circles. One step closer, and he would press against him like that Zoroark. Would he feel Nick’s hard cock press against him, too?

Joel wanted to vomit.

“Just- I’m fine, I’ll be fine,” he blurted out and suppressed a shudder. “Really, Nick, I’m fine, please go.”

For a moment, Nick’s hands stopped their motions. Then Nick pulled them away, which again set off the most conflicting feelings in Joel. Breathing in and out, he counted to three before turning around, facing Nick.

“You’ll call me, Joel,” his friend said, and he was still too close. “You’ll call me if _anything_ seems wrong. If that fucker comes close again-”

“I won’t go out,” Joel said quickly.

“Good. I’ll be back tomorrow and we’ll talk about this again, yes? But you’ll call me, or I’ll call the police for you.”

It was hard to breathe, but something in his chest relaxed when Joel looked up into Nick’s fierce eyes. “Okay,” he said, almost choking on the word. “Okay, I’ll- you can come.”

Nick was still hesitant to go, keeping close to Joel and opening his mouth a couple of times as if to say something; to protest, to say he’d stay, to keep an eye out. But he left, after another worried look and hug that left Joel confused and warm all over.

The door closed behind him, and Joel sagged back, numb. He was a coward. He should’ve told him that yes, let’s go to the police. A part of Joel wanted to rush after Nick, to call out for him, to ask him if he could stay a bit longer, but his legs wouldn’t move, his brain frozen. Minutes passed in which Joel just stood there, staring at the door.

And then someone knocked again.

Joel flinched, his heart racing. Who could that be? It knocked again, and then there was the bell ringing, and he moved before he could think more about it, because it was the same pattern that Nick used before. The door flung open, and there he was, and Joel almost hugged him with the relief he felt.

 _”Nick,”_ he said. “Nick, I think we should go, you were right, let’s-”

His words cut off when he looked him in the eyes. There was a glint in them, a bright blue spark, and with sudden dread in his gut, Joel moved back. Not-Nick followed him, the door closing behind.

Joel lost it. With a strangled cry, he grabbed the nearest thing to throw at Not-Nick, who moved out of the way. More of his possessions were thrown at the illusioned Zoroark as Joel ran, not knowing where - his apartment was in the 5th floor, he couldn’t jump out of the window. Maybe he could lead the Pokemon on and make for the door again, maybe he could beat his head in, call Nick, call the police.

A snarl, and something heavy hit Joel in the back. They both fell to the ground, the Zoroark on top of him, pushing him down, claws digging painfully, and all Joel could concentrate on was the weight on his ass, the way the Zoroark was straddling him, how he sniffed him, growling and tongue lolling.

“No! Let me go! Let me-” His voice cut off with a bite to his shoulder and a shove to his head. Gasping, Joel wasn’t so out not to notice the obvious warning, especially when the force lessened significantly the moment Joel stopped shouting.

Shivering, he closed his eyes, face pressed against the floor. The Zoroark was panting again and when he shifted his body slightly, Joel could feel it - the dreaded hardness pressing against him.

 _I’ll wait until he’s done_ , he thought wildly, heart beating and stomach rolling. _And then I’ll run out and to Nick and, and we’ll go to the police._ So he held still as Zoroark continued his inspection, no matter how disgusting it was to have the Pokemon licking at his neck, where the previous bite had barely healed into small scars.

“Why,” Joel murmured without thinking. Why him? Why this? But the Zoroark gave no answer - he just bit him again, the teeth barely cutting through the skin, just enough to break open the old wounds. It burned and Joel took a shuddering breath.

For whatever reason, this Pokemon had it out for him. The sniffing and licking didn’t stop, and now he was humping against Joel again, dragging his hard cock against Joel’s ass. Hopefully, this would be over soon. Please, please let it be over soon.

“Zoro,” the Pokemon grunted. “Zoroark..” And with a hiss, one clawed hand hooked Joel’s pants and ripped it open, the jeans fabric having no chance against the sharp claws. The other one was pressing Joel down, keeping him still as the Zoroark worked his ass free.

“What- No!” Joel cried and felt the claws at his back pressing dangerously against his back. Tears pooled in his eyes as Zoroark adjusted his position, hot, hard flesh pushing between his clenched cheeks. The tip was pointy and wet and twitching and then Zoroark thrust forward, cock breaching Joel’s asshole, a sharp, burning pain shooting all the way through his body.

He was being split in half; he’d die from this. It certainly felt that way, with that hot, foreign cock pushing deeper and deeper, thick and long and throbbing and too much for Joel to comprehend. The heat was almost as bad as the pure pressure of hit, the way his body stretched around the girth of that cock, the drag and friction of it. He was on fire, and the Zoroark didn’t stop, not until his cock was balls-deep buried inside Joel’s body.

He was howling. The Pokemon was howling in triumph, not caring how Joel cried and thrashed. Zoroark was howling, and then he grabbed Joel tight, leaning forward, and _thrust_ his cock forward. The pain redoubled, and Zoroark thrust again, cock pulling out and pushing in in a fast, punishing rhythm. Joel’s world zoomed in until all he could sense was the Zoroark and what he did to him and how it didn’t stop, not for a second even, how the Zoroark kept fucking and fucking, low moans and grunts and growls coming out of his snout. Every now and then, Joel could feel saliva dripping down on him, followed by the broad lick of a tongue or a sharp bite to his neck or shoulders.

It felt like forever, being split open like that, being held down and used by a Pokemon, of all things. There was nothing pleasant about the act.

At one point, Joel noticed a change, however - Zoroark was getting faster, his thrust shallower. _It’s going to be over soon_ , Joel thought, hope blooming amidst the disgust and pain. But then he felt something else - something thick and hard bumbing against him whenever Zoroark pushed deeply into him.

It happened to fast for him to react. In one moment, Zoroark pulled away; in the next, he pistoned himself forward, and the pain, numbed over time to a constant ache, came back in full force. If before it had felt like he’d be split open in two, this new feeling was double that. It was Zoroark’s knot, pushing into him, lodging itself firmly inside his ass, Joel’s hole clamping down hard on it. The cock inside him throbbed wildly and then he was flooded with hot, sticky cum and Zoroark howled, thrusting like mad, again and again and again, and somewhere inbetween, Joel finally blacked out and knew no more.

\---

“-el! Joel!”

Sirens were blaring and someone was picking him up from the floor. A multitude of voices were rambling about, but only one stood out. He knew that voice.

Nick.

“Joel, oh fuck, Joel, it’ll be okay, please hold on-”

Sirens. Numbly, Joel tried to put a name to it. Police? Nick, the police - and pain aching and throbbing through his body. Neck and shoulders and ass, where the Zoroark-

With a gasp, Joel opened his eyes. He was on a stretcher, carried out of his apartment and to the ambulance. And there was Nick, dishevelled, panicked, close-by, _holding his hand._ Joel gripped him harder and couldn’t swallow down the sob.

“Don’t go away,” he whispered, and somehow, Nick heard him, nodding.

“I should’ve come back sooner,” his friend said, and he looked so angry, so furious. “I’ll kill him, Joel. I’ll kill him.”

“Don’t go,” Joel repeated as they pushed him into the ambulance. He didn’t let go of Nick and he climbed in, shoved into a seat by one of the paramedics. “Please.”

“I won’t, but I’ll kill him. I _will_.”

Sirens blearing, it drowned out whatever Nick said next. But he kept holding Joel’s hand and didn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**
> 
> Prompted by KitTheOtt!


End file.
